The Mission
by The-Fallen-Guardian
Summary: What if Zander had a mage sister who was adopted into the Morthil family? What if Aida had a little sister who was taken in by her brother? What if instead of going to the ball they decided to take back the sister. What if Nobles could be mages? Follow Aida, Zander, Jace, Faelern, Tillie, Sky, and the new members of the gang (Zanders sister) in their journey to save the world. OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so this is The-Fallen-Guardian... I don't usually write for games and visual novels but I decided to just once. Here is the full summary...**_

_****__**What if Zander had a mage sister who was adopted into the Morthil family? What if Aida had a little sister who was taken in by her brother? What if instead of going to the ball they decided to take back the sister. What if Nobles could be mages? Follow Aida, Zander, Jace, Faelern, Tillie, Sky, and the new members of the gang (Zanders sister) in their journey to save the world.**_

_**Shippings are ZanderXAida DiegoXSky so on and so forth...**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I found out that i'm the crown princess of Voland. My twin brother, King Keal, is an evil maniac who wants to take over the world. I also learned that I have a little sister. Her name is Princess Niana. All the information that I have learned was given to me by the leader of the Eagles.

Zander learned that his father adopted a girl the year after Zander left. I am afraid that he might leave us in order to meet her, but he knows just as well as the rest of us do that his father would never let him near her.

* * *

Dear Diary,

We are back on the Savage Princess on our way to Idlis. You may be asking why we are heading to the place of the moon elves. Well we need some information that is in the libraries there.

* * *

Isabell

"Father, may I go to the Library?" I ask my step-father, who is sitting at his desk. "Sure, but remember to control your emotions." He says emotionless. Father is always emotionless, I guess I have learned a little from him. I mean, I don't have half of the emotions that I used to, and that is a good thing because I have my final mage trial later today. "Of course, father." I say trying to hide my emotions.

I walk quickly out of the mansion, pulling at my dress in order to make myself presentable. Being the daughter of a Lord here makes it to where you have to be presentable for the whole country, even if you are only his step-daughter.

The library is only around the corner from the mansion, so my walk wasn't that long. When I arrive I start walking to the history of Idlis section. About half way to the bookshelf I notice another elf by the shelf along with a Dwarf, a Sun elf, two Humans, a Lith, and a Noble. I quickly walk over a pluck a book off the shelf .

"It is a good book, very informational." The moon elf mutters. "Read it 50 times. I have read most of the books here." I reply.

"Who are you?" The noble asks. "Isabell. Lith are not allowed in the Library." I answer. "They are with me." The moon elf mutters, looking right at me. "I don't know who you are, but if you have a problem with the law then you can talk to Lord Morthil." I mutter showing a little too much emotion.

"Who are you?" The noble mutters. "None of your business." I sneer putting the book back in its spot. "She must be a mage." The human girl whispers. "I agree. She is scaring me just like Zander does." The boy comments.

"Oh my god! I recognize you!" The dwarf exclaims. "And who would you be?" I ask. "Tillie… I am an alchemist, but you came into the class to drop off an important ingredient for a potion." The dwarf answers. "Wow… you know Tillie." The noble says in more of a questioning tone.

"I have to return to my home before my father starts to worry." I mutter knowing full and well that my father has no emotion.

_He would never worry about anything._

"Do you know Lord Morthil?" The Sun elf questions. "Yeah. My father has more important things to care about than what a sun elf thinks of him." I mutter catching the moon elves attention. "Were you adopted by Lord Morthil?" The noble asks and I nod my head in answer. "Wow… Zander your adoptive sister…" Tillie starts, before the noble hugs me excitedly. "Zander… Talk to her." The female human urges. "I thought I would never meet her." Zander hisses at her.

"Isabell. You don't need to associate yourself with a disgrace and his friends." I hear someone say as I snap around to the direction of the voice. "Disgrace…" I mutter slowly, looking back at Zander.

"Father." Zander mutters.

"Isabell. Here is an example of what you shouldn't do. Your brother, being a mage, has a soft heart, one that will get himself killed." My father says. "Wait a second…. You mean that he is my brother?" I question, and my father nods his head slightly.

"Come, we have your Final Trial in an hour." My father says turning around. "How many trials has she had?" Zander asks, putting his arm in front of me so that I couldn't follow my fathers orders. "She has had 7." My father answers plainly. "That's enough. She doesn't need to live through countless nightmares." Zander growls protectively.

"Lets go, Isabell." My father orders again. "Yes…" I start just to be cut off by the noble. "She should be able to do what she wants. Not follow your orders." She says. "Alright then. What do you want, Isabell." My father questions. "I-I…" I look up to Zander, who was looking down at me, for an answer. Then the noble walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

_I'm 16. I should be able to make my own choices._

"Look into your , you are a free spirit, you set your own standards, you choose your life." I can hear my teacher tell me.

_Yeah, but you would want me to take the trail._

"I don't want to take the trial." I answer just loud enough for my father and Zander to hear. "Then you can't stay in the house. You'll have to find someplace to stay. Good luck finding someone to take you in." My father mutters walking off.

"I thought only mages take the trials." The noble says. "She is one. That is why he looks down on her. Isabell, if you want you can stay with us, but you should know that it will be dangerous." Zander says, unsure of what to do. "I don't want to be a bother to you." I say getting ready to walk out of the library. "You wouldn't be a bother to us. In fact we need more people who are willing to fight against the Silver Order." The human girl says.

"Okay. What are they planning anyways?" I ask. "It sounds cliche, but they are planning to take over the world." The boy replies. "Your right. That does sound cliche. Couldn't they think of something original." I mutter.

"OH! INTRODUCTIONS! THEY NEED TO BE MADE!" Tillie randomly shouts.

"Well I am Aida. As you can see I am 'noble'." The noble says. "She is half-noble. And I am Sky. This is my 'special item'. Made it myself." The human girl adds.

"Her nickname is Tears, and I am Knight Captain Jace." The human boy continues almost flirtatiously. "Don't flirt with my sister or I will burn you in your sleep." Zander mutters. "Okay dude. I was just thinking that she was cute." Jace claims.

"Seena." The Lith says proudly.

"Do we really need another elf with unstable emotions?" The sun elf mutters to himself. "Faelern be nice. Or I will ask Captain Nina to put a 'No Jerks allowed' sign on the ship." Aida sneers. "Irrelevant." Faelern says with no emotion.

"How do you do that?" I ask catching everyone's attention."Do what?" Faelern asks with no emotion again. "Talk without emotion." I mutter looking away. "It's natural." He answers adjusting his straps for his bow and arrows.

_Great, so I will never be like the other elves._

* * *

_**Hey so do you like the chapter? I though it as kinda weird when I was writing it, but what do you expect from me... anyone who has every read any of my other fan fictions knows that I write the weirdest things...**_

_**so there is two OC's in this story. Isabell Morthil and Princess Niana... both are mages because in this fan fiction it is possible even if it is not how it was put in the game so... thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story...**_

_**until next time...**_

_**The-Fallen-Guardian**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know you all probably hate me for posting so late, but I have had all my marching band stuff and this is the first time that I have had enough time off to write and type a chapter so here it goes...**

Dear Diary,

It has been a week since Zanders little sister, Isabell, joined us, and we already know so much about her, like: she is 16, and was adopted by Zanders father at the age of 10, just one year after Zander left their family. She learned that she was a mage at the age of 12, her natural element being water, but quickly picked up on fire, and electricity.

Zander says that he is going to help her learn the rest of the elements. You can see her warming up to Seena, and she is making friends with the rest of our messed up family. I mean think about it. We have me, a mental noble, Seena, an Ileth at the age of 10, Jace, a flirtatious an lone knight, Tillie a drunken dwarf (not kidding she is drunk right now.) and both Zander and Isabell are emotional Moon elves.

Dear Diary,

Well we are back in Northgate. Nina wants to visit her daughter and hear more stories about the people she has met. Zander wants to go to the library, and I plan to go with him. Jace plans to go to the tavern. Sky wants to read her mother's journals about the Old Kingdom, even if we already know what is behind the gates. Tillie wants to go shopping for alchemy ingredients, and Isabell is researching the Silver Order, and I think that Faelern plans to go with her for that.

Adia

"What did you find?" I ask Zander, who has been tapping his foot next to me for ten minutes now. "Not me, Isabell and Faelern." Zander says nodding over to his little sister and the sun elf. Isabell is sitting in a chair reading a book like she is memorizing every last word, and Faelern is standing right behind her reading the words too. Usually the two would be by the book shelves looking at different books. "I wonder what they found." I mutter, grabbing another book off the shelf. "That book is useless. I have already read the whole thing." Zander mutters, taking the book from my hand, and returning it back to its spot on the bookshelf. "Alright then." I mutter, turning back around and deciding that we should probably find out what Isabell has found.

"Hey Isabell." I say when I reach her, causing her to jump. "Don't do that. She gets lost in book, I am surprised that she didn't shock you." Faelern say lacking plenty of emotion. "What did you find?" Zander asks, looking at the book Isabell found. "Well the Silver Order is… well nobles which consist of some Knights, warriors and the weird part is that there are some mages too. They are born into the Silver Order, and if they show any interest in magic then they have a chance to learn. Only fifteen have succeeded at learning. Apparently their Princess, Princess Niana showed interest and mastered water and healing, which is to nobles a rare combination." Isabell informs us, practically showing how much she wants to see who the real master of water is between her and Niana. "That makes no sense. One nobles aren't supposed to be able to learn magic, and two water can be used in healing." Zander mutters. "There is more than one race of nobles. There are half-nobles such as Aida, full-nobles like… well almost everyone in the castle, and then there is Tribal nobles. They are a group of nobles that use magic and practice it a lot, but there is only one reported to live in the castle because the rest lives in the Noble Tribes, and that is Princess Niana. She was taken in by the King as his little sister because her Tribe had left her behind, and she was different as he puts it."She explain_s _ "Wow… Well then I guess that we don't know what we are up against." I mutter sitting across from her. "We should make a plan before we are going to attack." Isabell says, pulling an ink jar, a quill, and parchment out of her belt bag. "Alright lets get everyone here and start making a plan." I say, as Zander nods his head and walks out of the library, leaving Isabell to draw a replica of the castle.

_Battle strategy one… let the Moon Elf draw a magic map…_


End file.
